helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhou Jia
Zhou Jia '''(周佳),also known by the stage name '''Jia, was born December 14, 1984. Jia is a first generation member of Happy Jikan. She auditioned for Hello! Project's "Hello!China Group" auditions in 1999 and succesfully passed the audition along with Jingfei and Meili. Jia has the longest tenure as a member of Happy Jikan in their entire history, but had to graduate due to multiple health issues. History 1999 Feburary 1999, Zhou auditioned in Tokyo for'' "Hello!China Group"'' auditions under Hello! Project. The auditions took a whole year due to the girls needing to learn Japanese, there were over 70 girls auditoning and because the girls needed constant breaks because of school. March 1999, Zhou succesfully made it through round 4 with ten other girls. 2000 The auditionees had a break from practicing and the auditions until June 2000 due to school. June 24, Zhou, along with Meili and Jingfei, were chosen to form the group Happy Jikan. Zhou was the youngest member, being only 14, while Meili was 17 and Jingfei was 15. All the members had to move to Tokyo, but Jia moved into her cousin's house because she had a family who already lived in Tokyo. 2001 April 12, Zhou was suspended from Hello! Project for a while due to anger issues. 2 sub members (who became full time 2nd generation members after Jia came book) were to repleace Jia. Zhou said she was upset about Tsunku replacing her. August 14, Zhou came back to Hello! Project and was alright with Ning and Biyu. 2003 In March,it was announced that Zhou Jia was one of the founding members of the new Happy Jikan subgroup,Peximoni. August 4, Jia became lead seiyuu in a China based anime called "La La Ai". After Meili left on August 23, Jia had left the anime causing Ning to replace her. People rumored and said that she had a tempor tantrum about Meili leaving and quit being a seiyuu. 2005 September 19, Jia had gotten sick,and had a 'temporary' graduation. She missed the MORNING JIKAN 2005 TOUR! with Morning Musume and Happy Jikan, and one MV. October 11, Jia recovered and was back to doing Hello! Project activites. November 17, Zhou released her first photonok "Zhou Zhou" 2007 Feburary 14, due to the graduation of Chen Jingfei, Zhou became leader of Happy Jikan. August 24, during a live with Morning Musume x Happy Jikan (MORNING JIKAN), Jia was called very rude names by an American otaku.The otaku was arrested, but Jia said that they should free him because no harm was done. The otaku was still in jail and left 2009. He was told privately by Tsunku that he is to go back to America and to not attend any Hello! Project concerts, tours, handshake events or mini lives ever again. Tsunku was given the right to say this by the governor of Japan. September 16, Zhou released her last photobook "Life." 2009 May 17, It was announced that Zhou was in the hospital due to appendicitis. This is what she said: "My stomach was not feeling very good so I told my mom. I then fainted by the time I told her, so I was rushed into the hospital. I have to get major surgery because I have appendicitis. On May 18, 2009, I will no longer be a Happy Jikan member. Also, I had found put while at the hospital that my blood pressure was not at a good level. The doctor told me that if I kept on working in entertainment, it could get worse. I wish good luck to all the other members and I will keep my faith in Happy Jikan." May 18, Jia officially graduated from Happy Jikan and Hello! Project. 2010 In January, Zhou released a digital single under Social Japan records, titled "Blue Bird, Blue Bird". The song topped the digital charts for several weeks. 2011 January 18, It was announced that Zhou would start working for UFA. January 22, Zhou started her acitivties,as she appeared at a StylipS performance as an MC. 2012 September 14, Zhou came as a guest to the Happy Jikan seventh generation winners announcement. Bio *'Name:' Zhou Jia (周佳 ) *'Stage Name: '''Jia (贾) *'Nickname: ZhouZhou (舟舟 ) *'Birthplace: '''Shanghai, China *'Birthdate: 'December 14, 1984 (age 28) *'Bloodtype: 'AB *'Height: '159.2 cm *'Hello! Project Status **2000-09-23 Member **2000-09-23 Happy Jikan Member **2001-04-19 Suspension **2001-08-14 Return **2009-05-18 Graduated *'UP FRONT AGENCY Status' **2000-07-24 Member **2009-05-18 Graduated **2011-01-22 Returned *'Years In Happy Jikan: '''9 years *'Former Happy Jikan Color: ' **'Dark Purple (2001-2008) **'Dark Blue '(2008-2009) *'''Hello! Project Groups: **Happy Jikan (2000-2009) **Peximoni (2003-2006) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta (Debut) #Ài #Sorry #SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~ (Return From Suspension) #Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ #Jobuguddo! #GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #Dear Mirai #Thumps up #You did your best!! #Shiawasena Min'na! #Tomodachi to Tomodachi #Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! #Shiawasena Chirstmas #DIFFERENT #Dakara? #Honto No Watashi #Nani Ka..Nani Ka.. #Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka? #Something New.. #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono #CHEER! (Last Single) Peximoni #Chikusho? #DISCO BABY Koi no Groove #GET ME ON! #JUMP JUMP 2004! #PLAYFUL TO JUMPY #HEARTLESS AND MINE Works Digital Singles #2010.01.23 Blue Bird,Blue Bird DVDs #2002.07.18 SHOOTING STAR ~Zhou Jia no Yume~ #2004.05.17 Jia CAN DO! #2009.01.18 Jia&Winter Photobooks #2002.07.15 I AM JIA #2008.09.12 Cold Yume TV Shows *2002-2006 HappyTAIMU *2000-2002 Idol wo Sasage! *2007-2009 HaJi Show! *2000-2007 Hello! Morning - Irregular apperance *2006 Hello Pro Hour (Online only) *2008-2009 Yorosen! Trivia *Jia had served almost 10 years as Happy Jikan member, giving her the record of being the member with the longest tenure. *Jia was suspended from the group due to having severe anger issues, and had to recieve counseling for the four months she was out. *Zhou is close friends with Abe Natsumi and Xie Biyu. *She considered her rival in Hello! Project to be former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki. *During the Happy Jikan auditions, Tsunku said that Zhou Jia didn't have the aura of an idol and was often passionate about the things she dedicated herself to, despite having very little experience in performance, which made even Tsunku admire her. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Longest Lived Members Category:Peximoni Category:Members who Returned Category:Youngest Member